Felicity Caspian
Felicity Caspian is a tribute made by Biel1458, then auctioned off to Marina II, then auctioned off to Zeebem10. She cannot be used without my permission. Information Name: Felicity Caspian Age: 17 District: 8 Gender: Female Personality: Overall, Felicity is innocent and good, but sometimes she can be extremely vengeful. She loses control easily, wich makes her agressive. Socially, she is shy and prefers to be in the background. Her personality variates, because if treated kindly, Felcity will be innocent and nice, but if treated unkindly she can lose control and become agressive to have attention and respect. She hates to be treated unkindly and likes to be respected. She treats most of the people kindly, but if someone is mean to her she will treat the person like they treated her. Weapon: Felicity, like most of the people coming from outlying districts, doesn`t have much experience about weapon. Being physically weak, Felicity can't fight with a maxe or a flail, so she usually uses any sort of knife. A serrated knife is probably her main weapon, though Felicity has proficiency with other small weapons, like an axe or a chopper. Height: 5'5" Strenghts: Felicity is at good surviving. She is also a good swimmer and is an excellent hunter Weaknesses: Growing in an urban district, Felicity doesn't have a lot of plant knowledge, wich might affect her in the games. She is not physically strong and can't use weapons such as a mace, a spear or a flail. She overestimates her allies, but she can find their weaknesses easily. Fears: Felicity is afraid of dying and of everything related to death, this way she rarely watches the Hunger Games Interview strategy: Felicity will be bice and gentle. She will thank the Capitol for the treatment they gave her and will act confidently. She will joke around, relax and don't be shy. Bloodbath strategy: No participation, she will run away, hide and wait her alliance, but she'll try for something if possible. Games strategy: Felicity will join an alliance with 3 or 4 persons, and will try to figure out their weaknesses. She will do what they want if she is not in a leading position. Backstory: Felicity was born in a rich family in District 8. Her mother didn't have a job, tough her father worked making cotton gins in a textil factory. Her parents had a total of 12 children, Felicity being the 3rd oldest. Her father loved her very much, but her mother spent most of her time alone. Felicity never knew her mother very well. Growing up, kids in her class were jealous because of how wealthy her family was, and was treated poorly because of it, so outside of home, she had no healthy relationships. Felicity was often bullied, wich made her really angry. After some years, she started to attack back her cullies, often getting into fights with them, fights that she usually won, due to being healthier than her opponents. At home, Felicity's life went well with her siblings, tough her mother was still closed and liked to be alone. This saddened Felicity a lot. She always wanted to have a nice relationship with everyone, tough seemed like it wasn't possible. Everyone seemed to just tolerate her, or hate her and don't want to hide it. Tough Felicity had a best friend, her father. He always talked to her and undertood her feelings. He was Felicity's most precious thing in the world, and she would do anything to protect him, like he would do anything to protect her. With the time, she became closest to her siblings, and established a healthy relationship with them, tough the things with her mother didn't seem to get better, so one day, Felicity tried to talk to her. When she entered her bedroom, the smell of alcohol penetrated her nose. Her mother was really drunk, but something in her eyes were different. Her skin looked more pale than usual, so Felicity, worried, walked at her. When she touched her mother, she shouted and tried to break a bottle through Felicity's head. Felicity dodged and tried to run away, but her mother grabbed her by the arm, twisted it and throwed her to the ground. She kicked Felicity in the stomach and smacked her head against the wall, before leaving, sure Felicity was dead. Felicity tough, just pretended to be dead, in fear of being finished off, but heavily injured she was. She was coughing blood and she had strong headaches, tough she was able to stand up, right when she heard a sceam and a gunshot. She ran downstairs to see her sister, Brenna, dead on the ground with her mother running away. No, she wasn't running away. She was running at Felicity's father with a kitchen knife. She stabbed him in the stomach before Felicity could do anything. Felicity just tackled her mother to the ground and fought her. She done by having a stab in the arm, tough her mother escaped before Felicity could kill her. Then, she heard a loud shiver followed by another scream, loudest than Brenna's. It came for 2 of her brothers' bedroom. She arrived, just to see a open window, then, her brother with a gunshot in the head. Then she heard a cry and openned the closet. There, sitting on the ground with scared expressions, were her older sister Alice, holding a baby, Fay, the youngest of all the children. Felicity entered the closet and locked the door. They stayed there during hours, hearing their family get killed without they could do nothing. Then Alice heard footsteps, and without Felicity's agreement, she openned the door. Hiding between coats, Felicity couldn't see who it was, but she realized that it was her 8 years old brother, Timothy. He told them who died, and it was everyone but 3 of Felicity's siblings, Juria, the 5th oldest with 14 years old, Brian, the 2nd oldest with 18 years old and Noma, one of the youngest boys, with 6 years old, but these were the alive siblings. He revealed that he was with their father, who was bleeding out fastly. Forced to leave quickly, he didn't know if his father was dead, but he saw that Juria was stabbed in the hand and in the leg, Brian was shot in the feet and he didn't have any news about Noma. They realized that, with their injuries, Juria and Brian were no longer alive, just as their father, and Noma could be dead or hiding, like them, tough they knew Noma was blind, so he couldn't see. Then, motivated, Alice left the closet to look for any other alive family member. She returned minutes later, with Juria and Noma. Juria was bleeding fast, so they tried to stop the overbleeding with a few coats, and Noma was well, when he heard the first gunshot he hid at the attic, thinking it was a rebellion. Juria said that their mother was looking for Alice, noma and Fay in the basement, and she thought that Felicity, and herself were dead. Brian, the physically stronger fought to defend Hester (one of his sister) momments before her death, but was shot in the feet and left in the kitchen. She said that he was still alive, but hiding behind the fridge, waiting a opportunity to leave the house. Then, they waited in the closet during more hours and hours, untill they heard heavy footsteps. Then, someone approached their hiding place, and openned the door. It was their mother. She stabbed Alice in the face and tried to kill Fay, but Felicity shoved the baby away, to Noma. Then, she tried to put her mother in a headlock, but was throwed to the ground. She saw the knife making her way to her head, but then someone shoved her mother. Brian. He punched her in the chest and in the stomach, but she stood up and stabbed him in the eye. Then, Juria and Noma left the room, crying and holding Fay, gaining their mother's attention. She finished off Brian with a stab to the chest and stabbed Juria in the back, killing her. Now only Fay, Thimoty, Noma and Felicity were alive. Noma was running downstairs with Fay, so their mother tried to chase them, but before she could reach them, Fay took the knife digged into Juria's back and attempted to kill her, but her mother dodged and throwed it back. Felicity ducked, but when she turned around she saw that the knife lodged in Timothy's chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless, and started bleeding. Full of anger, Felicity ran at her mother and shoved her downstairs, killing her. She then walked at Noma and Fay and said "It's over" with tears running down her face. Some hours later, it came down that her mother was hijacked by The Capitol, so they could film her purge while the Hunger Games weren't in. Fay was heartbroken, and couldn't believe what was the problem with those people. She then figured out that not just The Capitol, but the whole Panem watched, including District 8, and nobody did nothing to help them. Felicity was so disgusted that she left the district with Fay and Noma and walked into the woods, were she found an abandoned textil factory. There, she found other 10 teenagers, who lived there and called themselves Eta.. She started to live with Noma and Fay there, raising Fay all by herself. She never returned school, and taught Noma about psychology and math. Nothing would ever be the same, but she and her new family, that consisted in Noma, Fay, and the other Eta, were able to live happily, untill Felicity was reaped for The Hunger Games. Family: Unknown Token: None Victims: To be announced Trivia Out of all the 14 members in Felicity`s family, only 3 survived her mother's purge, the death order being: #Brenna - Shot by Felicity's mother #Jackson - Sufocated by Felicity's mother #Hester - Repeatedly stabbed by felicity's mother, Brian got a gunshot in the feet after trying to save her #Jason - The oldest of all the siblings, was shot in the back by Felicity's mother #Marina - One ofthe youngest children, with 5 years old, was stabbed in the neck by Felicity's mother #Felicity's father, John, was shot seconds before Brenna's death, then bled out #Alice, one of the oldest children, was stabbed in the face 6 hours after her father's death #Brian, the 2nd oldest children, who tried to save Hester and was shot in the feet, was stabbed in the chest after saving Felicity #Timothy, one of the youngest children, had a knife thrown to the chest by Felicity's mother #Juria, the 4th oldest daughter, with 16 years old by the time of the purge, had a knife thrown to the back by her mother #Felicity's mother, Jessica, was shoved off the stairs by Felicity. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Zeebem10's Tributes